Ash and Link in Wind Waker
by PokeZeldaFan
Summary: Ash is participating in a Alolan Tournament. And he has reached Finals with Gladion, but something unexpected happens.
1. The Beginning

**_Note that this is my first time doing this. I do not own Pokémon and TLOZ/Nintendo. All the characters are not mine. Its theirs._**

[Narrator:

Welcome to the world of Pokémon where people and Pokémon roam this planet together. Today is the Finals of the Alolan Tournament, between Ash and Gladion.

"This would be a 2v2 Pokémon battle. Trainers, choose your Pokémon!" while Ash and Gladion staring at eachother, determined to win the Tournament.

**_AN: This is a timeskip because you wouldnt like reading this story starting at the start of the tournament._**

"Okay Lycanroc! I choose you!" Lycanroc goes out of the Pokéball from Ash, followed with Gladion shouting.

"Lycanroc! Come out!" Lycanroc come out of the Pokéball too.

"Trainers! Ready, Go!"

"Lycanroc! Tackle!" Lycanroc follows the order from Ash.

"Dodge it." The midnight form of Lycanroc dodged the attack on Ash's Lycanroc.

"Use Accelerock!" Lycanroc creates rocks and tagets it at high speed at atthe Midnight Form.

"Dodge and use Stone Edge!"

The Pokémon that Gladion uses dodged the attack and creates giant rock spikes going out from the surface, doing a critical hit.

"Lycanroc! Can you still battle?" Ash shouted at his Lycanroc.

"Lycan." _"I am."_

Ash commanded to use Bite but he was cut by a portal appearing infront of him. Everyone was shocked from what happened and Ash took a look closer at the Portal, as he was getting closer, a hand came from the Portal and was dragged into it and the Portal was closed. Leaving his buddy Pikachu and his Lycanroc.

**_AN: Chapter 2 coming if i can do it._**


	2. Tournament cancelled! Hello Outset!

**_AN: If you remember that its rated K and its General and Comfort. Its not, i was planning for Ash to black out as soon he entered it._**

Ash now has entered the portal and was dragged by Link very hard and he was hit by a rock near the portal.

As Ash was being dragged he was screaming and was hit by a rock and blacked out.

As soon Link dragged Ash at the house he tries to wake Ash up.

"Wake up! Wake up sleepyhead!"

As Ash woke up he was greeted by Link and Aryll.

"Hey! My name's Link and this is my sister Aryll!" And Ash also greeted himself and questioned. "My name's Ash from Pallet Town and where am i?"

"You are in Outset Island this is where we live, If you want to know all of the islands just ask me! Also to open the portal you should visit all of the islands and lastly, visit the castle underwater." Link said.

Ash asked "How could i do it if i dont have my partners with me?" Link replied "Just borrow my Master Sword, including my shield. Dont worry it dosent break. If you need something to buy, here have 1200 rupees." Ash placed his rupees on the bag. Placed the master sword on the back and the shield.

**_Meanwhile on the Alolan Tournament._**

Dust settled in, Gladion on the opposite side was coughing seeing the fallen portal on the grass battlefield. The announcer said to Gladion and the others, "The tournament will be temporarily cancelled, 3 days if the challenger does not return, Gladion will be the champion, i am very deeply sorry for the cancellation." Gladion returned his Midnight Form Lycanroc to his pokeball, he stared at Pikachu and Lycanroc wondering what to do with them, Lillie can touch pokemon. Which is good. Kukui can train pokemon. Gladion decided where Pikachu and Lycanroc will stay. He chose Lillie, she knows all types of food and how to take care of them.

Piakchu and Lycanroc were talking to each other worried that they would be released, until they look at Gladion and he said "You two will be taken care for Lillie, she can treat you guys well." Pikachu was relieved including Lycanroc, Gladion leaded the way to Lillie.

**_Hey guys! Check out my other story its called Ash: Reborn, sorry for the long wait. But i almost quit continuing this story because i have a story to update. Thanks to the person who reviewed my fanfiction to continue this. Anyways, PokeZelda signing out!_**


End file.
